This invention relates to devices for attaching two bicycles to one another during use, specifically to a steering lock, and a method for its use, which can be used with a bicycle tow bar to rapidly and securely attach a child""s bicycle behind the larger bicycle of an adult for tandem travel. In its towed position the front wheel of the child""s bicycle is preferably elevated and unable to engage the ground, thus allowing the adult rider to retain steering control while the child chooses to pedal or coast. One end of the bicycle tow bar is connected to the adult bicycle, with the coupler member of the steering lock being attached to the opposing distal end of the tow bar. The steering lock of the present invention also comprises a receiver member that is attachable to the head tube of the child""s bicycle. Thus, when the coupler member becomes engaged with the receiver member, while the front wheel of the child""s bicycle is also in the longitudinally directed position required to align holes in the front surfaces of the head tube, the steering fork tube, and the handlebar stem tube of the child""s bicycle, the coupler member is able to promptly and fully force the distal end of a steering lock pin in the receiver member through the aligned holes to secure the steering lock pin and aligned holes in fixed relation. Although not required to achieve connection therebetween, a quick-release safety pin can be used to further secure the coupler member and the receiver member to one another during tandem travel. Consequently, the present invention allows the child""s bicycle to be operated as an independent unit, and when a child cycling with an adult becomes tired, the child""s bicycle can be expediently attached to the adult bicycle for safe tandem use, without tools or the removal of bicycle parts, and promptly disconnected thereafter with minimal effort, to restore the child""s bicycle into its independently operable condition whenever the child again wants to cycle alone, with such conversion being easily carried out multiple times on the same ride, if needed.
Cycling is a great exercise and a terrific family sport. Infant seats have been developed for adult bicycles, so that young children unable to operate a bicycle of their own can ride comfortably with an adult. However, problems occur with older children, typically ages 4-7, who want the independence of riding their own bicycle, yet do not possess the stamina and endurance to travel as far or as fast as an accompanying adult. To solve this problem bicycle tow bars have been developed that attach a child""s bicycle in tandem behind an adult bicycle. The present invention steering lock improves the means of connection between the distal end of a bicycle tow bar and a child""s bicycle by providing a connection that is accomplished in a quick and efficient step, with fewer parts, a simplified connection, and a more solid locking system during travel. Therefore, as a result of using the present invention, connection and disconnection of the child""s bicycle can be efficiently accomplished multiple times on the same ride. In the towed position, the front wheel of the child""s bicycle is slightly elevated and unable to engage the ground, so that the adult rider retains steering control. Also the child can optionally pedal or coast while being towed.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a solid connection between the distal end of a bicycle tow bar and the head tube of a child""s bicycle, while also preventing rotation of the steering fork tube and the handlebar stem tube on the child""s bicycle during tandem travel. It is a further object of this invention to provide a means of connection between the distal end of a bicycle tow bar and the head tube of a child""s bicycle that can be accomplished in one quick, efficient connection step, requires no hand tools, and does not involve the removal of any parts from either bicycle. It is also an object of this invention to provide a means of connection between the distal end of a bicycle tow bar and the head tube of a child""s bicycle that is simple in construction for cost-effective manufacture and case of use. A further object of this invention is to provide a means of connection between the distal end of a bicycle tow bar and the head tube of a child""s bicycle that is made from durable materials for long-lasting use. It is also an object of this invention to provide a means of connection between the distal end of a bicycle tow bar and the head tube of a child""s bicycle that is adaptable to installation during manufacture of the child""s bicycle, as well as after-market installation.
As described herein, properly manufactured and installed, the present invention bicycle steering lock would enable quick and easy connection of a child""s bicycle in tandem behind an adult bicycle with a bicycle tow bar, at anytime a child riding with an adult becomes tired and no longer is able to keep pace with the adult. A receiver member with a depressible steering lock pin is either attached to, or molded into so as to be an integral part thereof, the head tube of the child""s bicycle. An optional receiver ear and an optional safety pin hole in the receiver member can also assist in providing a fast and solid connection between the receiver member and a coupler member with corresponding features. Thus, when the bottom portions of the coupler and receiver members each have at least one comparably positioned ear, the ears are in contact with one another, and the front surface of the steering fork tube on the child""s bicycle is also in the forward position required to orient its front wheel longitudinally and align correlating holes in the front surfaces of the head tube, the steering fork tube, and the handlebar stem tube of the child""s bicycle, a simple forward tilting of the upper portion of the coupler member toward the receiver member while using the joined ears as a pivot point, until the coupler member is in full contact with the receiver member and any safety in holes become aligned, forces the locking pin in the receiver member to become inserted into the correlating holes and maintain the locking pin and the correlating holes in fixed relation to one another until the steering lock pin is withdrawn. If safety pin holes are used, a quick-release safety pin can then be inserted through the aligned safety pin holes to further secure the receiver and coupler members in a fixed position relative to one another during tandem travel of the adult and child bicycles. Thus, the present invention is easy to use, with connection between the distal end of a bicycle tow bar and the head tube of a child""s bicycle being accomplished in a quick and efficient connection step. When no ears are used, the steps of aligning the coupler and receiver members and fully inserting the locking pin within the correlating holes can still be promptly accomplished. Once connection between the coupler member and the receiver member is made, further rotation of the head tube, steering fork tube and handlebar stem tube on the child""s bicycle relative to one another is prevented, with the front wheel of the child""s bicycle being slightly elevated and unable to engage the ground so that the adult rider retains steering control. The child can optionally pedal or coast while being towed. Further, no hand tools are required to make or separate the present invention connection between the adult and child bicycles, and no parts are removed from either the adult of child""s bicycle during disconnection. Removal of the bicycle tow bar from the child""s bicycle requires only the withdrawal of the quick-release safety pin from the safety pin holes in the coupler and receiver members, when used, followed by prompt lifting away of the coupler member from the receiver member. Since the present invention connection between an adult bicycle and a child""s bicycle can be rapidly made and promptly terminated, the child""s bicycle can be repeatedly towed by the adult bicycle and restored to independent use multiple times during travel. It is contemplated for the preferred embodiment of the present invention to be made from high-strength steel for strong, durable construction. The simple design of the present invention, its few parts, as well as the configuration of the receiver and coupler members, also enhance durability and cost-effective manufacture of the present invention. The receiver member is also simple in design, having a configuration that allows alternative means of attachment to a child""s bicycle, either as a result of being formed as an integral part of head tube construction, connected to the head tube during manufacture, or after market connection to the head tube of a previously constructed child""s bicycle.
The description herein provides the preferred embodiments of the present invention but should not be construed as limiting the scope of the automatic bicycle steering lock invention. For example, variations in the length, width, and thickness dimensions of the coupler and receiver members; the diameter dimension of any safety pin holes used; the use of receiver and coupler ears, and the size and configuration of any receiver and coupler ears used; the length and diameter dimension of the locking pin, the material from which the return spring associated with the locking pin is made; and the configuration of any quick-release safety pin used; other than those shown and described herein may be incorporated into the present invention. Thus the scope of the present invention should be determined by the appended claims and their legal equivalents, rather than being limited to the examples given.